The diagnosis of chronic pancreatitis and T3cDM remain two of the greatest challenges and unmet needs in modern gastroenterology. The focus of this U01 application from The Ohio State University is to form a strategic alliance among academic institutions in the United States. Our major goals are to address the research objectives and aims of the Consortium, and to be considered as a clinical center. Specifically, we a) describe The Ohio State University Pancreatic Disorders Network (OSU-PDN), b) propose two research studies for consideration by the Consortium and c) outline our clinical and translational research infrastructure. Several key experimental observations from our group in CP and T3cDM warrant confirmation [OSU- PDN] and validation [CSCPDPC-CCs] : 1) Proteomic analysis of pancreas fluid (PF) and urine (U) in CP subjects revealed statistically significant fold-changes in several pancreatic fluid proteins - SERPINA5, ANXA5, CST3 (candidate pancreatic fluid markers) and urine proteins - CPN2, A1AG1, AMYP (candidate urine markers) when compared to healthy controls and 2) A significant difference in serum pancreatic polypeptide response to a mixed meal was observed that may distinguish T3cDM from the much more prevalent T2DM. These preliminary observations are the focus of our research proposals for consideration by the Consortium Steering Committee. Our Clinical Center will be centrally coordinated by the Ohio State University Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS/CTSA) in collaboration with other CTSAs from our network partners in the OSU-PDN and the Consortium. The CCTS/CTSA provides consulting services and access to clinical and translational research infrastructure. This unique resource will assist our team in communicating with the CDMC, DSMB and NIDDK central repository. Both research proposals from our network address gaps in knowledge and understanding of chronic pancreatitis, diabetes and pancreas cancer as outlined by the NIDDK- National Commission on Digestive Diseases, and are strategically aligned with the objectives of the Consortium for the Study of Chronic Pancreatitis, Diabetes and Pancreatic Cancer Clinical Centers (CSCPDPC-CCs) (U01).